Candles are widely used by millions of people all over the world. While candles come in many sizes, shapes, and types, many of the larger and more expensive candles require ongoing maintenance. Further, the same candles must be lit and extinguished from time to time. Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a multipurpose candle tool that will provide a wide variety of candle maintenance functions and which can be used to light and extinguish the wick of the candle.